


Where Do We Go From Here

by volgirre



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, Winter, aingle dads, idk what this is, lissa chrom and midori are alfonse's kids, nina is niles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volgirre/pseuds/volgirre
Summary: thank you so much for reading and a huge thanks to my beta reader!!! please leave a comment or kudos, thanks!!!!





	Where Do We Go From Here

Alfonse was… so exhausted. It had been a snow day for the kids so he decided to take the day off to get pictures of them on Santa’s lap at the mall. Apparently, everyone else in the city had the same idea as him. But, Alfonse had the patience of a saint as some would say, so he stood in line with Lissa balanced on his hip, while Chrom and Midori were talking ecstatically about what they were going to ask Santa for. He most definitely intended to get his children exactly what they wanted (within reason), trying to make it the best Christmas they’ve had. Even though deep down he knew that was a nearly impossible goal, he still wanted to strive for it to happen. 

The line slowly moved forward, and the family was getting so close to the front. Just one more person and then it was their turn. Alfonse looked around, the line was so long and kids just kept getting more and more impatient. 

“Next please!” One of the cheesily dressed up elves called. Just as Alfonse was about to step forward, someone came from behind him with a child that looked to be about Midori’s age. The person was a man who only looked a few years older than Alfonse but yet already had white hair. He had never seen him before, even waiting in line. Maybe Alfonse over looked him? 

“Um, excuse me, we were next,” Alfonse told the other dad with a sickeningly sweet tone, trying not to snap. 

“Oops,” the white-haired man said with a smirk, already snapping a picture of his supposed daughter. Alfonse’s eyes burned with frustration The man left and Alfonse directed his kids up to get their picture taken. Lissa was too young to really say what she wanted but she was able to say her word for a stuffed animal, Midori wanted a garden, and Chrom wanted a sword. Of course, what else did Alfonse expect? He would have to think about gifts when the time came. He got the picture of his precious children and the four of them were handed a candy cane by another elf. 

“Alright everyone, back to the car, wave bye to Santa!” Alfonse said in his typical cheery voice that he only used with his kids. They followed his instructions and waved to the mall Santa. 

Making their way out to the parking lot and climbing into the car, Alfonse caught a glimpse of white hair. Looking over he saw the same dad walking with his daughter to the car. That’s when Alfonse got an evil idea. When he drove past, he stopped, and threw the candy cane he got from the elf at the man. When it made impact he looked over at Alfonse, “what the hell?”

“Merry Christmas!” And with that said, Alfonse sped off (but still being wary of the possible ice and pulling out cars.) Oops. 

The next day, however, was not a snow day. So Alfonse followed his weekday routine and pulled up to Chrom and Midori’s school, into the same spot he parked in everyday to drop his children off. 

“Alright guys, grab your stuff, let’s walk in,” Alfonse said, looking back at his three children. He unbuckled Lissa and picked her up and started to walk towards the school entrance. Many other parents were walking up to drop of their kids. Everyone was wrapped in their winter clothes and the excitement for winter break was in the air and honestly, Alfonse couldn’t wait either, wanting to spend Christmas with his sister. It’d been a while, after all. 

“Alright you two, have a fun day of school,” Alfonse practically sang as he kissed Chrom and Midori on their foreheads before watching them walk into their classrooms which were decked out in Christmas decorations. Everyone really seemed to have Christmas cheer and it brought a smile to Alfonse’s face. 

“Bye, dad!” Midori called back excitedly while waving. Alfonse waved with the hand that was not holding Lissa. 

“Alright little lady, just you and me today,” he said, smiling at Lissa as they prepared to walk back outside into the cold. Alfonse’s smile melted away as he saw the man from yesterday walking up to the school. Alfonse instantly regretted yesterday’s events. 

“Well, nice to see you again,” the white-haired man smiled looking Alfonse over. 

“Look I’m sorry about yesterday, I’d just been waiting in line for so long and I was so stressed out I’m so so so sorry that was very immature of me-” 

“It’s fine, I get it,” the man interrupted with a chuckle. Alfonse let a small smile escape at that. The snow was still falling lightly outside, and when it landed in the man’s hair, you couldn’t notice because of how light it was. Lissa was squirming in Alfonse’s arms. 

“Well now, hello there, are you cold? Aw man I remember when Nina was that small!” The man said, nudging his daughter to which she yelped a “Dad!” before walking inside on her own. 

“Bye Nina, have fun at school!” He called after his daughter. 

“What grade is she in?” Alfonse asked, trying to make conversation. 

“She’s in 1st grade now, what about yours?” 

“Chrom is in second grade, while Midori is in first as well. Lissa here just turned two years old!” Alfonse smiled while giving Lissa a small kiss on the head. 

“Three kids? Wow. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I’m Niles by the way, and you are?” He said, reaching his arm out for a shake. 

“Alfonse, nice to meet you,” he replied. At that moment Lissa started to cry, presumably from the cold. “I’m sorry, I should get going. It was nice meeting you!” Alfonse started walking back to his car.

“Wait,” Niles called, jogging to catch up with him. “I’d like to talk again, maybe get coffee?” 

“That sounds great!” Alfonse responded, leaning over to try to open the car door. However, Niles reached out and got it for him, to which Niles smiled in thanks. 

“Here, let me give you my number.” 

“Here you go,” Alfonse said, handing over his phone then turned back to buckle Lissa in her car seat. 

“Can’t wait to see you again,” Niles said with a wink, before handing Alfonse his phone and walking off. Alfonse was… not expecting that. He climbed into the car, secretly excited that he got to make a dad friend. He’s never had one of those! He could barely contain his smile. 

“Now, off we go.”

 

After putting Lissa down for her nap, Alfonse got to work. First step before hanging out with Niles, was finding a babysitter. He hasn’t gone out in at least a year so he didn’t even know who to call. Maybe Anna if she was free? That was probably his best bet. And she already knew how to handle a crisis while he’s gone. 

Alfonse decided to send a quick text to Niles to secure a date to meet up. 

 

**Alfonse** : Hello, this is Alfonse. Did you have any specific day you would like to meet? 

 

He set his phone back down on the kitchen table, expecting Niles to take a few minutes. Looking at the time, Alfonse decided to start-up dinner before Midori and Chrom get done with school clubs. After completing all the prep work, Alfonse heard his phone buzz. Wiping his hands off, he walked over and picked his phone up. He got a message from Niles.

 

**Niles** : hey, and nope im free any day 

 

That response really felt like a lie, but Alfonse wasn’t going to push it. 

 

**Alfonse** : Great! How about tomorrow then? 

**Niles** : sounds good to me

 

They decided on a place, and now was the next step: a babysitter. Alfonse pressed the call button while he went back to cooking dinner. 

“Hey, Alfonse! What’s up?” Anna’s cheery voice poured out of the phone’s speaker. 

“I have to ask for a huge favor, and I know it’s short notice, but can you watch the kids for me tomorrow?” 

“Oh, of course! Can I ask why?” 

“Well, I’m going out tomorrow.”

“Finally! What’s the plan?” She seemed almost just as excited as Alfonse. Although, he would have prefered it without the “finally” added on. 

“I talked to another dad who’s kid is in Midori’s class, and we decided to meet up.” Alfonse would really like to leave out the Santa incident until later on. 

“Sounds like a date to me…” 

“Don’t get any ideas, it’s not like that. It’s just nice to talk to another dad, it’s hard to make friends since I had the kids. Not that I change anything, just wish I could be more social is all.” 

“You’re starting to ramble. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine!” 

“God I hope so… Gotta go though, Chrom and Midori are done at school, see you tomorrow.” And with that, Alfonse hung up. He paused, not moving from his spot just staring at his phone. “Finally”?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and a huge thanks to my beta reader!!! please leave a comment or kudos, thanks!!!!


End file.
